V
Książka i trzcina w ręku, ten szczupły mężczyzna pojawia się pokryty imponującymi tatuażami. Zanim chaos spadł na Red Grave City, odszukał Dantego przez pośrednika informacji Morrison i kazał mu pokonać jakiegoś demona. V nie ma siły, by walczyć z sobą, zamiast polegać na trzech chowańcach demonów, by wziąć ofensywę w walce. " -Devil May Cry 5 Oficjalna strona 1 V V pojawia się w Devil May Cry 5. Dane nazwy Tytuł Tajemniczy człowiek (謎 の 男 Nazo no Otoko?) 2 Tajemniczy (三 体 の 獣 獣 す す る る の 男 男 Santai no Majū wo Shiekisu Nazo no Otoko ?, dosł. "Tajemniczy człowiek, który kontroluje trzyczęściowego znajomego") 3 Dane osobiste Status Żywy Dane rzeczywistego świata Wygląd (y) Devil May Cry 5 - Before the Nightmare- Devil May Cry 5 Aktor (y) Kōki Uchiyama (japoński) 4 Modelowane po Owen Hamze 5 Galeria V to nowa postać wprowadzona w grze Devil May Cry 5. Jest trzecią postacią, w którą można zagrać. 6 Spis treści pokaż DevelopmentEdit Według Hideaki Itsuno nowe postacie, takie jak V i Nico, były pierwszymi projektami, które wymyślili we wczesnej fazie rozwoju gry. 6 Czując, że DMC5 potrzebuje nowego bohatera, który był zupełnie inny od Dante i Nero, Itsuno chciał, aby V miał bardzo odmienny styl rozgrywki, który powodował, że gracze atakowali i bronili się osobno, i doświadczyli zupełnie nowego stylu gry. 7 8 Styl gry V i jego walka zostały przemyślane przed innymi szczegółami postaci. 9 Itsuno przyznał, że V wydaje się być "złożoną" postacią dla graczy, ale jego styl sprawia, że ma on potężną postać. 10 Itsuno stwierdził w wywiadzie, że V spowodował najwięcej problemów podczas tworzenia Devil May Cry 5. 11 Były czasy, gdy twórcy zastanawiali się, czy dodanie V było naprawdę konieczne ze względu na to, jak trudno było go rozwinąć. 12 Podczas tworzenia postaci i historii V, była to świadoma decyzja, aby V nie musiała mieć specyficznej relacji z Dantem i Neronem. Postać V opierała się na ustawieniu gry, a personel był usatysfakcjonowany tym, że włączenie V do równowagi osiągnęło równowagę z Dantem i Nero. 13 Appearance V to wysoki, szczupły młody człowiek o bladej skórze i zielonych oczach. Ma długie, sięgające do podbródka, naturalne, białe włosy z długimi grzywkami, ale jego pakt z demonami sprawia, że włosy stają się czarne i pokrywają całe jego ciało i szyję czarnymi tatuażami. V nosi długi, otwarty skórzany płaszcz bez rękawów, z bokami związanymi ze sobą za pomocą sznurków i wszytą, gorsetową kamizelką z przodu. Nosi także czarne spodnie ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem z czaszek po prawej stronie paska i rękawicą bez palców na prawej ręce. V ma wiele akcesoriów, w tym zawieszony na szyi naszyjnik z zębem, srebrny pierścień na lewym palcu środkowym i skórzaną bransoletkę oraz kolczastą bransoletkę na lewym nadgarstku. W przeciwieństwie do większości postaci z serii, V nosi czarne sandały zamiast butów. V nosi srebrną laskę, najwyraźniej z powodu utykania i brązową, haftowaną złotem książką, zawierającą wiersze Williama Blake'a, z dużymi insygniami "V" na okładce. PersonalityEdit "Nie mam imienia, jestem zaledwie dwa dni ... żartuję, możesz mnie nazwać V." -V przedstawia się, cytując wiersz "Infant Joy" Williama Blake'a. Obecnie niewiele wiadomo na temat jego osobowości, V bardzo lubi poezję, często recytuje linijki mówiąc do ludzi do tego stopnia, że Griffon nazywa go "Szekspirem" i ma poczucie humoru. V to człowiek otulony tajemnicą, posiadający nieznane motywy i posiadający wiedzę na temat potężnego demona i jego przybycia do świata ludzi. Z nieznanych dotąd powodów wydaje się potajemnie odmawiać Dantemu, żałując, że nigdy nie istniał, a nawet próbując rzekomo zabić go Sparą. Jednak to była tylko sztuczka V, aby obudzić Dantego ze swojej comiesięcznej śpiączki. V stwierdził, że wiedział, jak uparty jest Dante i myślał, że to jedyny sposób. V kiedyś był bardzo dumny i był typem irytującym, że został nazwany "martwym ciężarem". Devil May Cry 5 - Before the Nightmare- StoryEdit Devil May Cry 5: Before the NightmareEdit Arrow Główny artykuł: Devil May Cry 5 - Before the Nightmare- Wiedząc, że zbliża się zmartwychwstanie Urizena, V udaje się na spotkanie z Keller Grue, by odnaleźć J.D. Morrisona, aby nawiązać kontakt z Dantem. Przed wejściem do baru V zaatakował przypadkowego mężczyznę z Griffonem, aby uzyskać pieniądze na opłacenie usług Dantego. Po spotkaniu z Morrisonem V prosi o zabranie go do Dantego i wręcza mu zakrwawione pieniądze. Pomimo ostrożności V i Griffona, Morrison akceptuje płatność, szczególnie chcąc uniknąć V i Griffona, które ranią więcej ludzi, aby zebrać więcej gotówki, i zabiera ich do Devil May Cry. W sklepie V przedstawia się Dantemu i wyjaśnia, że chce, aby powstrzymał potężnego demona, który ma wskrzesić w Red Grave City. Podczas gdy Dante jest przekonany, że praca V będzie łatwa, V twierdzi, że demon Dante różni się od innych, z którymi walczył wcześniej, ponieważ demon jest "powodem do walki. Niestety, Urizen został już całkowicie wskrzeszony, a V został wysłany Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists